


That One is Also Sexual (a 221B)

by RobinMistySaddle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Humor, Humor and Crack, M/M, Ridiculous Crack, Sophomoric Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinMistySaddle/pseuds/RobinMistySaddle
Summary: Sherlock asks John a completely innocent question, only John has misheard him.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67
Collections: Sherlock Author Showcase 2020





	That One is Also Sexual (a 221B)

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the [Sherlock Challenge](https://sherlockchallenge.tumblr.com/) for January 2020

“How small is my what?” John asked incredulously.

Sherlock sat calmly in his chair reading the Telegraph. “I’ve got something that’s on the thick side that I need to hide.” He flipped a page, quickly scanning the headlines. “I just need to know it will fit.”

John stuttered, “Well, I think that's personal and a bit weird.”

Sherlock flipped down the corner of the Telegraph and stared at him quizzically. “Also, I be able to slip it in and out quickly. So I need to make sure it’s not too tight. And I will need to be able to do it repeatedly.”

John kept staring at him.“I just can’t imagine...”

Sherlock sighed. “You don’t need to worry about what I have, I just need to know I can get into it whenever I want.”

John shifted nervously in his chair.

Sherlock finally lowered the paper and stared at him. “Well? I have to say I’m a bit surprised, John. I didn’t think you’d object at all to me asking. In fact, I thought you’d have been all for it. Enthusiastic even.”

“Umm. Sure, I guess that’s fine.” John stood up and started to undo his belt.

“What are you doing?” Sherlock furrowed his brow.

John stopped. “You said you wanted to put something in my arse.”

Sherlock slowly enunciated, “Bolthole.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this please check out my other works.


End file.
